This T32 renewal application for yrs to 22-26 seeks continuing support for our highly successful Lung Biology and Pathobiology Training Program at The University of Illinois College of Medicine, Chicago. The singular and concentrated emphasis of the Program continues to be to mentor, at a scientifically advanced level, a predoctoral (post-baccalaureate) and postdoctoral trainee cohort of new lung researchers as they develop into independent scientists with careers in academia, biopharmaceutical industry, or take advantage of a variety of newly evolving opportunities. Although the number of trainees is held constant and the dominant effort is in research training, the program is being expanded to include exposure to scientific research-related careers such as policymaking, teaching, administration, and journalism. The Program has a strong record of developing careers of outstanding scientists and promoting skills in critical scientific thinking and problem- solving. In addition t the cohort of stellar current preceptors, we have on the basis of targeted recent recruitments integrated new faculty members who bring exciting new perspectives. The Program provides in- depth multi- and cross-disciplinary research training where a seamless transition from basic to translational/clinical research projects is feasible and encouraged. The Program is designed to provide mentoring by a primary mentor however, based on specifics of the research project, a secondary mentor will participate as an equal partner. Once in the Program, the first order of business will be for the trainees will be to formulate an Individual Development Plan, with their mentor(s)' guidance. This will provide a road-map as the trainees mature by acquiring essential skills as they move towards greater independence. Each trainee's progress will be carefully and creatively monitored throughout training by their Trainee Advisory Committee, the Extramural Lung Seminar Series, and other less structured forums designed to promote dialog and interactions. The key activities of the Program include the Extramural Lung Seminar Series given by scientific leaders, Annual Retreat, Career Symposium, and a mandatory specifically designed Lung Biology Course. This application requests continued funding for 6 predoctoral and 6 postdoctoral trainees. The Program is grounded in 4 inter-related thematic areas of research training: (1) Lung Vascular Injury and Repair, (2) Stem Cells and Lung Regeneration and Repair, (3) Cellular and Humoral Bases of Lung Inflammation and Injury, and (4) Cell Signaling Mechanisms in Lung. We are poised with continued vigor to nurture and train a highly-qualified group of nascent scientists in an inspired, comprehensive environment in areas of lung- related research and areas that intersect with lung biology and pathobiology for careers in academia, research institutions, biopharmaceutical industry, and other burgeoning areas.